<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-07 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434202">【星昴】以父之名-07</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这章耻度很大，是审讯室play(///▽///)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这章耻度很大，是审讯室play(///▽///)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【07】</p><p>“皇先生，你可以坐下。”<br/>猫依让刃——负责问询的女警——长着一张水嫩的娃娃脸，你甚至会怀疑她是否确实成年。<br/>老油条们显然都知道被问询的这位是谁的人，烫手山芋最后被推到她这个刚入警队没多久的新人身上。<br/>“谢谢，”嫌疑人很有礼貌，但他拒绝了女警的好意，“请允许我站着。”<br/>猫依很无语，她还没见过主动要求罚站的被审讯者。<br/>“皇先生，能解释下死者遇害这段时间你在哪里吗？监控录像对你很不利，你是死者生前见的最后一人，如果你不能……”她还没说完——</p><p>“他在我床上。”<br/>审讯室的门被推开，猫依回头，她的前辈斜靠着门，手搭在头顶门框上，目光锁在她的被问询者身上。<br/>好奇怪，她明明记得是反锁了门的。<br/>“樱冢警官。”猫依用了敬语，她站起来，“亲近关系者的证词通常不太会被采纳。”<br/>“呵。”星史郎嗤笑一声，他甚至都没看她，“你为什么不问问他怎么不愿意坐着呢？”他走到嫌疑人面前，在对方屁股上捏了一把，后者发出一声压抑的痛呼，却并没有躲开那只手。男人终于看向他年轻的后辈，玩味地笑着，“你看，我们玩了点刺激的。”<br/>他露骨的情色暗示让女警的脸迅速涨红，好像她窥视到了不该外人介入情侣隐私。<br/>“我公寓的监控应该拍到了他，为什么不去调出来看看呢？”星史郎收起玩笑，建议道。<br/>“好吧，”女警为他突然冷却的音色瑟缩了一下，但警察的正义不会让她就此退缩，“那他至少该回答下，为什么跟死者约在人烟稀少的咖啡厅见面？”<br/>昴流本来还想继续保持沉默，但他瞥到了钉在自己身上熟悉的目光，星史郎也在等他的答案。<br/>“我……”他平复着胸口的起伏，“我拜托他查一个人。”<br/>“谁？”<br/>“星史郎先生。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我想知道，”他闭上眼，“星史郎先生有多少情人。”<br/>女性的八卦天性让猫依发出一声哇哦，她忍不住眨眨眼，“真希望结果不会太令你失望，樱冢警官身边可从不缺少女人。”<br/>对这段对话不予置评，星史郎打开门，示意猫依出去，“剩下的就交给我吧，”看到对方准备带走写了一半的笔录，他抬手拦下，“我来补完。”</p><p>这不符合规定。<br/>本来是要这么说的，但是面对樱冢越来越危险的脸色，危机感告诉她不要那么做。<br/>反正如果监控能拍到皇昴流，他的嫌疑基本就可以洗清。<br/>至于别的，或许他们只是想来段审讯室play 呢？猫依恶趣味的想。</p><p>——</p><p>第三者离开后，室内陷入了令人无法喘息的沉默。<br/>下一秒，他被粗暴的推倒在桌上，承受着男人压抑的怒火。<br/>虽然还是一样的笑着，但昴流就是知道他在生气。<br/>星史郎不是个控制不了脾气的人，昴流对此很了解，或者换个说法，他对星史郎在性方面的习惯很了解。这个人对于性爱几乎是全然的享受，他要折腾他仅仅是因为兴致上来或者突然而起的恶趣味，不会因为像现在……发怒？<br/>他们之间无论是有谁主动的性爱，目的仅仅是性本身，这个男人不允许别的什么东西来剥夺性爱的乐趣。</p><p>“解释一下？”星史郎解开他的皮带，手从裤腰伸进去，握住对一个男人来说最脆弱的地方。<br/>他既然可以让他的宠物自他身下欲仙欲死，就同样可以让对方生不如死，这不仅取决于他自身，也同样取决于他宠物的配合程度。<br/>面对沉默的青年，他加重了手上的力道，希望对方能明白现在的状况。<br/>“疼……求你别……”昴流被他毫不怜惜的动作逼到颤抖，求饶声也控制不了脱口而出。<br/>“疼？”男人似乎是冷笑了一声，看着几乎缩成一团的青年，“希望疼痛会让你清醒点。”<br/>“是真的……”昴流不知道自己能坚持多久，他在这个男人面前一向没什么自持力，只能斟酌着断断续续的重复刚才的话，“请有洙川调查你的……情人……”<br/>“昴流，在我面前撒谎是没用的。”男人终于恢复了惯常的那种笑，漫不经心地逗弄着他前两天遭受蹂躏的穴口。<br/>似乎是想起什么，男人微直起身子，从警服口袋里取出一串什么东西。<br/>昴流震惊地看着他，怎么会有人在警服里还带着性玩具——那是一串拉珠。<br/>“我们可以慢慢来，”无视青年的微弱反抗，男人把珠子一颗颗自他后穴塞进去，耐心地说，“我比你自己更清楚你的极限在哪里。”<br/>昴流闭眼，是的，他知道。他曾被打碎又重组，当时，他几乎以为自己要死去。<br/>那时候，是靠什么支撑过来的呢？<br/>人这种生物，有时候就是过分坚强。</p><p>“沉默也是不行的，”男人突然变的很有耐心，一只手磨蹭着塞了珠子的穴口；另一只手握住他的前端，刮弄着龟头，那里很快就渗出体液，“我有的是方法让你开口。”<br/>“我很难受。”昴流斟酌着，“他们都说你从不缺情人……”<br/>在这个男人面前撒谎就跟吹鼓的气球看着针一样，毫无胜算。<br/>身体传来的反应已经不容忽视，很快他就会缴械投降。只能这样了，他抬起头，那双绿眼睛直直盯着他的，回忆着16岁以前的自己是怎么做的，全然的信任和崇拜，希望这还管用。<br/>“这让我难以接受，所以……”他艰难地说着，“所以……我拜托有洙川……”<br/>这个男人在性爱上赐予他欢愉和痛苦，但他不希望这里变成刑场。<br/>“好吧，”似乎是听到了他心里的话，男人亲吻了他的眼睛，“刑求不会发生。”果断放开手，“到此结束了。”<br/>昴流几乎是同时按住那只要撤离的手，他已经勃起。没有这个男人，他根本连射精都办不到，“星史郎，请……”<br/>“昴流君，我说这已经结束了。”男人耸肩，嘲讽的语气，玩味的表情。<br/>“那从不是刑罚，你知道的。”昴流看着他，原本想做一个笑的表情来增加这句话的可信度，但他已经太久没做过，也只能僵硬的动了动嘴角。<br/>似乎这一切都愉悦了眼前的男人，“很高兴你喜欢它。”男人突然拉出拉珠，空虚的感觉瞬间吞噬了他。<br/>希望被进入，渴望被填满。<br/>“你可以叫出来，”男人看他忍得难受，难得开恩般解释道，“这间审讯室做了加强隔音，为了某些时候的惨叫声不让人对警察产生怀疑，你知道有时候民众也是会在警局里出现的。”</p><p>他已经无法去分辨语言的含义，只有欲望本身无比真实。<br/>更加激烈地磨蹭着男人的下体，那里已经肿胀，他用哀求的目光注视着施刑人，对方眼里是明确的拒绝。男人曾说过这个周都不行，原来这才是最大的刑法。<br/>他只好跪下来，他的双手还被对方锁在头顶，于是只能咬开警裤的拉链，隔着内裤把涨大的性器含进嘴里。 <br/>压抑的喘息自他头顶传来，后脑被突然而至的力道压着向前，毫无防备的被从布料里跳出的阴茎插到喉咙，生理性的恶心漫了上来，他只能用鼻子深深吸气才保证自己不吐出来。<br/>见对方并没有拔出来的意向，他只能就着深喉的姿势，脸腮鼓动，用喉咙服侍男人的龟头。<br/>效果是显而易见的，男人抓着头发把他拽开，涨红的性器暴露在空气里，下一秒，伴随着浓重的喘息，男人又再次插进他温热的口腔。并没有等待他的动作，男人大力抽插了起来，他们几乎是同时射精。快感的眩晕散去后，他像很久以前被调教过的那样，吞下满嘴的浊液，而后探出头去，用舌头细细舔舐了那根软下来的凶器。</p><p> </p><p>他是被抱出审讯室的，下午的警局只有零星几个人，但这依旧让他难以忍受。<br/>直到男人把他安置在他自己公寓的硬床上，他的脸色还是涨红的。<br/>星史郎并未停留，他还有别的事要做。昴流目送着他离开，直到门在自己视线里关闭。<br/>这一天折腾下来已经很累了，加上性爱的催化，很快他就进入睡梦中。</p><p>他又开始做那个梦。<br/>少女和白鸽，枪声和鲜血。</p><p>他一直在做的就是找出枪杀北都的凶手，但是……这真的是北都所希望的吗？<br/>他无从得知。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<br/>ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>